Bound to Slytherins
by FollowingTheWolves
Summary: Harry Potter bound himself to two Slytherin males to protect them from the ministry's unjust punishment. Now with all three men living under the same roof twenty four seven, emotions run wild. Will they all be able to survive living in the same house, especially when one of the men turns out to be a Veela with two mates? HP/DM/SS


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter or any of the characters in the story; I am merely using them to play out my wildest fantasies. I make no money off of the publishing of this story

November Eleventh

Harry potter found himself walking down a long hallway leading to the ministry courtroom. Voldemort had been defeated nearly two and a half years ago. Since then the ministry had spent time locking up most of the Death Eater's. After catching all but one of them the minister decided it was time to hold the trials. The wizarding world went into an uproar when they heard that Dumbledore's killer had been caught. The court room was crowded; every seat had been taken by the time he arrived.

The minister and counsel walked in and took their seats, their eyes trained right on the row of criminals each wrapped tight in binds that stood in the middle of the room.

Each Death Eater's wand was tested. Any possibly harmful spell that was used by their wands was put to a specific date with magic. All of the memories for each of those times were drawn out of the casters mind and examined. Legilimens was used on each persons mind to study and memories were extracted. A haze was drawn up in the middle of the room, a pensive sitting right underneath it. The haze showed the same exact memory in the pensive to everybody in the room.

The courtroom went silent when Severus Snape's memories were extracted. Most of the people sitting in the pews and lining the walls where there to see Severus prosecuted for the death of Albus Dumbledore, most were confused by what they had seen. They all witnessed Severus making an unbreakable vow to Narcissa to protect Draco and complete his set task if he somehow failed. Only a select few were not surprised by the vow Severus had made Dumbledore. The old man knew of Draco's mission and knew he was already dying. Dumbledore asked Severus to complete the boy's mission if Draco failed as well.

The courtroom was baffled and no idea what to make of the memories they had watched. By the time Draco's memories had been checked the people were still silent. Draco had never raised his wand with intent to kill or harm. Yes, he and harry dueled and fought with magic but the memories attached to those spells were purely innocent merely a childish rivalry. Draco cringed and couldn't watch the memory the minister played to the room. Draco was on his knees in a circle of Death Eaters. His family and his own wellbeing had been threatened if he didn't take the mark. He was scared and every person watching had seen that loud and clear.

The case took ten hours for the minister and counsel to decide but after much negotiation and nine breaks for them to discuss, they had their verdicts. People such as Harry and a select few others stood up and spoke for people. Harry had stood up and spoke of Severus and Draco and how they impacted the war positively.

Each Death Eater looked up at the minister's podium, he had just named off all but four of them. "Each of the men and women just listed murder and torture as their crimes, will be locked in Azkaban for the span of their lifetime. Any resistance, escape or plotting against the ministry will result in the Dementors kiss for the accused."

Clapping erupted from the viewers of the trial. The minister had to hold up his hand to silence the crowd.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. You have been found guilty for the murders of three muggle families as well as multiple uses of unforgivable curses. Peter Pettigrew you have been found guilty of the murder of twelve muggles as well as revealing the whereabouts of Lilly and James potter, resulting in their murders and the imprisonment of an innocent man. Sirius Black has been released from Azkaban and given retribution for his time spent in jail unlawfully. Your crimes have earned you both the penalty of the kiss of a Dementor until death."

Most of the court room stood and clapped with joy, many cheered in celebration for the avenging of the Potters death. Sirius Black was among the many cheering as a free man.

"Draco Malfoy." The minister leaned forward and stared at the two men left in his courtroom. "Severus Snape. I as well as many others in this court room would like to see you both punished along with the rest of your fellow Death Eaters. We have proof of Mr. Malfoy attempting to assonate Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape actually accomplishing the task. Though the headmaster was killed by your hand Mr. Snape we can not convict you for the murder. You made a vow earlier on to Narcissa Malfoy, if her son couldn't complete his task of killing Albus Dumbledore; you were to do it for him. You were asked by said man to take his slowly dissolving life if Draco could not complete the task to hold your spy status for the ministry. In your memories we discovered the use of magic by Albus. He used his magic to control your mind, to get you to agree to the unbreakable vow. We do not have the knowledge of weather or not you would have agreed without being forced but that is not for us to determine. Magic compelled you to agree to kill a man, the man who had used the magic to get you to agree. Therefore we can not convict you of said crime. Mr. Malfoy we all have to make sacrifices. It was either follow through with the Dark Lord's task or your family would be killed. Some people do things they normally wouldn't when scared. I can not arrest either of you for the murder of Albus Dumbledore; I can deem you unsafe for the wizarding world. The counsel and I have been going back and forward for some time determining your placement. We have come to two conclusions. Either we lock you in Azkaban, or we confine you to a warded home you may not exit and strop you of your magic."

"Minister." A man stood from the crowd and slowly pushed his way through the sea of people until he reached the area where Draco and Severus stood.

"Mr. Potter you have already testified for these men, please take your seat." The minister glared down at Harry from his podium.

"I think I have a solution to appease the court." Harry squared his shoulders and stared directly at the minister, daring the man to disagree with the savior of the wizarding world in front of hundreds of people grateful to him for his deeds.

"Please let's hear it." The minister sneered down at them.

"Gladly. I propose a bond of guardianship and an unbreakable vow for each of them." Harry turned his head, looking over his shoulder at the many people watching him. The Weasley family was looking at him curiously. He looked back up at the minister. "Bond them to a person or persons. That way the person can watch their banking but not dip into the funds. They will also be able to legally obtain their charges letters by owl. For their vows each would have to swear to not use magic to harm muggles or magical alike unless they are defending themselves or someone else."

"You have a good idea Mr. Potter but what are the chances of finding a suitable witch or wizard to bind them to? Who would want to take charge of two Death Eaters?" The minister sneered thinking he had Harry by the bollocks.

"I will bond with them myself minister." Gasps were heard throughout the courtroom; out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Draco visibly tense.

"Mr. Potter do you understand the terms of which you are proposing?" One of the women on the counsel asked.

"I do. I am to give them a stable residence, they must live on the same premises I do. I am to provide them with food and clothing as well as making sure they are medically cared for. Unless I am at work our bond will not permit me to be away from them for more than three hours. They are allowed to leave the house and I am as well as long as they are back before the three hour mark. If not the bond will physically pull us together one way or another, if I go out and I know it will be for over the time limit I am to take them with me. If we are in the confines of our home the bond will not pull at us, we do not need to be in the same room to satisfy it. I will have the power to allow them use of magic and access to their wands. I can intervene their owls and check up on their banking at any time. I will be held accountable for any illegal magic they use."

"You know your bond Mr. Potter. But why offer them this opportunity?" The minister honestly looked stumped at Harry's generosity.

"I do not find their crimes fit your punishments." Harry simply stated with a glare to the minister.

"Counsel, all in favor of Potters proposition please raise a hand." The hands were counted magically. Three fourths of the people had agreed with Harry. "Motion has been granted, the court rests."

People started to pour out of the courtroom. All of the Weasley's walked by shaking their heads at Harry. Hermione followed suit, not saying a word. Harry was brought to a small interrogation room. On one side of the table Malfoy and Snape sat bound by invisible ties. Harry took a seat right across from them. He lifted his gaze to Snape first, the older man wasn't looking back, and instead his gaze was over his shoulder looking at the door. Draco on the other hand sat in his seat his shoulders tense, his face static, staring back at Harry.

The minister entered the room ten minutes later holding out his wand. "Mr. Potter please take one of each of their hands in your own."

"Release their bindings." Harry stated looking directly up at the minister. He looked around at the Aurors in the room as if her were lost. His gaze landed at the two tied men and with a flick of his wand both men were free.

Harry reached out and waited for each man to place a hand in his, Draco was first soon followed by Severus. Harry brought their joined hands together as instructed. The minister held his wand over both sets of hands.

"Mr. Potter do you agree to be bound to Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy as their guardian in an guardianship bond." The minister began.

"I agree." Harry looked over at Severus, the older man was staring blankly right back. Draco on the other hand was still tense but now visibly nervous as well.

"Mr. Potter do you understand what will be entitled of you if you bond these two men."

"I do."

"Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape, do you agree to be bound to Harry Potter in a guardian bond with him as your guardian?"

"Yes," Draco stated immediately his eyes flicking between Harry and the minister.

"Yes," Snape sounded almost bored saying the word.

"Do you understand the terms of being bound to Mr. Potter in a guardian bond?"

"Yes they both replied." The minister nodded and flicked his wand over their hands. All three men's joined hands lit up. Harry could feel a tingle run down his arm; it chilled him to the bone. Three different colors joined in the middle of their hands. Blue and green meshed with red but not with each other. Harry felt their magic now connected to his own jolt back to his core in a flash of a dark brown shot up his arm. In that moment he saw Severus now murky brown magic and Draco's purple surge back into their bodies as well. Their hands stopped glowing.

"Why is mine purple and both of yours brown?" Draco asked with curiosity.

"Your magic core is blue Draco, his is red, when they mix they make purple." Severus pointed out to the blonde. "My magic is green and mixed with red it gives me a brown color. All three colors mixed together give his magic a darker brown color. If my magic were to connect to yours now that it has mixed with his, both of ours would be the exact same color as his."

"Keep your hands together." The minister snapped when Severus went to pull away.

"Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape to you vow to never use magic to harm another living being unless in self defense or to protect yourself or others?" Harry looked at each of them and gave a squeeze to each hand when neither responded right away.

"Yes," They both spoke a few seconds later. With another flick of his wand their newly colored magic lit up their hands just for a second before disappearing. Draco's shoulders visibly relaxed.

On the way out the door the minister stepped in front of Harry and handed him both men's wands. Harry had a feeling Draco and Severus had stood with him and that suspicion was confirmed when the minister glared right over his shoulder.

"If I were you Mr. Potter I would break their wands." The minister wouldn't even look at Harry, he was to busy trying to intimidate the two men in his charge.

"Well I guess it is lucky for them that I am not you minister." Harry turned and walked down the hall towards the exit. Not hearing the minister's reply, if there even was one.

When they arrived outside Harry placed a hand on each of their arms and apparated them to his house. Once they landed on their feet Harry let go. Noticing how Severus took a few steps back, breathless as he looked up at the house.

"How did you?" Snape couldn't finish his sentence but Harry knew what he was trying to say.

"I found an old picture album of my mum and dads. I used the pictures to recreate it." Draco watched the two men interact, silently wondering why Severus was so shaken up by a house.

"I haven't been in this house in nineteen years." Severus' eyes closed tightly for a few seconds before opening back up and gazing at the house, a haunted expression on his face.

"I never knew that you had even been here." Harry stated studying his ex potions teacher, would Snape be able to live in this house comfortably?

"Who do you think pulled you out of the rubble after the Dark Lord had been here?" Understanding hit Draco like a freight train; this house was where the Dark Lord had murdered Harry's parents. Draco couldn't honestly see why Harry would want to restore and live in it with all the bad memories that resided there.

"I was never told." Harry looked up at the house looking almost as withdrawn as Severus. "Will you ever be able to live here comfortably?"

"I don't have an option." Severus stated curtly.

"I don't have the memories of that night burned into my mind like you do Snape. I have other houses, yes I do have an emotional connection to this house but I do own others and wouldn't mind moving into one of them now that this house is fully restored."

"Why would you do that for him? Why do you care?" Draco didn't mean to sound so uncaring, he honestly didn't but that's the way it came out.

"I wouldn't want anyone doing it to me is why." Harry snapped at the blonde, Draco flinched at the loud voice.

"Let's go inside." Surprisingly it was Severus who had spoken which shocked Harry. He didn't even expect the man to set foot into the house after his admission.

"Sure," Harry walked down the walkway and unlocked the front door. Once inside he turned around and held it open for the two men. Draco walked right in, examining the inside of the house. Harry knew he probably had a smart remark about the furnishings, but the blonde held them to himself. Harry turned his attention to Snape. The man hadn't stepped foot inside the doorway yet, just looking through it as if he had seen a ghost. After a minute of standing there Harry cleared his throat, Snape nearly jumped out of his skin at the slight noise but it got him to come inside.

Snape stood in front of the closed door still looking around while Draco watched as Harry stripped off his jacket. He took a seat on one of the near by chairs and looked at Snape. "We will get you guys settled in and move any of your own items here that you want. Hogwarts students are away for thanksgiving break but will be back on the twenty fifth. That gives us two weeks to get you moved in with me weather it be in this house or one of my others."

Snape walked over to the couch and hesitantly took a seat. His eyes glued onto Harry.

"I will be required to return to Hogwarts a day before the students. Since you two have to live with me at all times I will have to expand and modify my teachers quarters to accommodate us all." Harry waited for some sort of reaction from the two; he expected them to throw a fit about having to live in the castle. "Draco do you want to finish your schooling?"

Draco eased himself down onto the couch in thought. "I've thought about it before but figured it would never happen." Draco's eyes wandered over to Snape, he nervously nibbled at his lip. Severus was watching Harry shuck his shoes.

"Well I am giving you the option, though you would have to remain in my living quarters you would be allowed to mingle with the other Slytherins. You would have to catch up but your knowledge surpasses most seventh years." Harry rested his elbows on his thighs, his fingers entwined. "You don't have to, I just figured you would like something to do while at Hogwarts."

"They know I'm a Death Eater." Draco whispered looking down at his hands, blonde hair cascading down to frame the Slytherins face. He had let it grow down to his shoulders in the past year.

"Ex Death Eater, if it bothers you too much you can stay in our rooms. I have a bookcase magically connected to the library. All you have to do is say the books name or what you are interested in and the books with that context will fill the shelves." Snape's interest perked up slightly. "You would have to attend classes but your free time can be spent as you wish, as long as you follow the rules of our bond. You could try to remake friends or keep in contact with those not imprisoned. The ministry will not know to look for the memories if your contact gets caught because your friend didn't use magic to contact you."

"I do have friends who aren't Death Eaters you know!" Draco snapped glaring across the small space at Harry.

"I never said you didn't. I was just saying, if you wish to speak to anyone not captured, I wouldn't turn you in." Harry sighed; leaning back in his chair he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Your bedrooms are upstairs. You will know which one is mine." Harry stood from his chair and headed into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out beef steaks, broccoli, garlic, onions and bacon. Draco came into the room just as Harry poured soy sauce into the casserole dish that currently held the steaks.

"Is Snape alone in there?" Harry wondered, he didn't want Snape to just sit in there and wallow in bad memories.

"No he went to find a room." Harry picked up the onion and started slicing into it. Draco sat on a barstool up against the island bar in the middle of the kitchen. Harry was currently using the shorter counter connected to it, right across from where the blonde chose to sit.

"We won't be here long. Hopefully he will be alright at Hogwarts. I know we all have band memories there but his are worse." Harry proceeded to throw the onion slices into the dish with the soaking meat. He used magic on his knife so it would finely dice the fresh garlic on the wooden cutting board. Harry grabbed a sack of potatoes and brought them to the counter. While he washed them he used his magic to grab a pan from under the cupboard, start the flame and put the bacon into the pan.

Harry looked over to see Draco staring intently at the chopping knife. Harry seamed to be curious as to why but soon understood when Draco's gaze also went to the floating pair of tongs that had just flipped the bacon. It was clear to Harry what the problem was, Draco missed his magic.

"How long has it been since you've used your magic?" Harry asked while peeling the potatoes. After the garlic was minced he levitated it to the pan with the meat and had the knife cut up the broccoli.

"Two months." Draco murmured turning away from the sight in front of him, knowing he had been caught longing to use his magic.

Hairy added the potatoes to the pan and put the broccoli in a strainer. After cleaning it off he added it to the pan as well and stuffed it into the oven to cook.

"You haven't learned any wandless magic?" Harry grabbed the bacon off of the straining rack after he let the oil drip off. He began to dice it up into tiny parts while talking.

"No my sixth year I was a bit preoccupied. You know." Draco trailed off in a quiet voice as if he talked any louder he would wake the dead. He couldn't even believe that he wasn't in Azkaban. He felt that this punishment didn't fit his crimes. He had tried to kill Dumbledore, and forced Severus to kill him instead.

"When we are at Hogwarts I can teach you a bit if you want. I am sure Severus would as well since he seams to enjoy teaching you." Harry walked around the counter and grabbed Draco's hand. Holding it palm up he placed what he knew to be Draco's wand into the blonde's hand. "Please don't make me live to regret this Malfoy. Any trouble you cause falls back onto me."

Draco's eyes locked onto the wand in his hand. He didn't want to close his fist in case this was too good to be true. Harry had to use his own hand to close Malfoy's around the wand so it wouldn't fall to the floor when he pulled away.

"Did you forget how to use it?" Harry walked around to the other side of the counter and grabbed some garlic salt, chives, salt, pepper and dried onions together in a bowl. He added the chopped up bacon.

"I just thought you were joking at the ministry. I never expected to have my wand back. Ever." Harry didn't miss the amazement in Malfoy's voice. He looked up to see the boy looking at his wand with wonder. Draco flicked the wand with it pointed directly at a flower pot on the counter. The plant would soon bloom into its flowers but it still had a few days left. Draco's spell caused the plant to grow by another few inches and the flowers to fully bloom. Harry didn't miss the smile on the Slytherins face.

The oven timer began beeping causing Draco and Harry to jump a bit. Harry took his time flipping the meat and potatoes and put them back in the oven. He felt a pair of eyes watching him closely but when he straitened back up and turned around Draco was examining his wand.

"I think I want to complete my seventh year. Regardless of what everyone thinks. But will they let me back into Hogwarts?" Draco sounded almost nervous asking.

"Good. As I said my quarters are yours and Snape's as well. No one can bother you there. McGonagall has no choice but to accept you back. You weren't convicted of a crime, only being a potential risk. I personally think that is bull though, the ministry tried their hardest to stick you and Snape with something. They didn't care what it was."

Harry used his magic to levitate eggs, oil, milk and a cake mix onto the counter. He used his magic to measure out the ingredients by telling it how much to use of each. He turned on the mixer and let it work while he grabbed dinner out of the oven. His magic poured the mix into a pan and placed it in the oven Harry had left open. The door closed and the timer set.

Harry grabbed three plates and placed a steak and potato on each. He then added even amounts of onions and broccoli to each. Harry turned around and grabbed the butter and sour cream from the fridge.

"What do you like on yours?" He asked while mashing the potatoes with a fork.

"Everything." Harry grabbed three spoons from the drawer but before he could use them Malfoy used his wand and took them from him? "You?"

"Everything." Harry chuckled when Malfoy used the spoons to scoop out butter and sour cream onto the potatoes. "How do you know Snape likes that?"

"He will eat almost anything." Malfoy slightly smirked over at the other male. Harry shook his head and let Malfoy use the third spoon to scoop out the spices and add them to each potato as he pleased.

"I'm going to go get Snape." Harry walked out of the kitchen just after placing a heating charm on the plates.

Harry took two stairs at a time. He looked into the closest bedroom which happened to be the smallest room in the house. Snape wasn't there. Harry figured that Snape was the oldest out of everyone so maybe he figured he would claim the master bedroom. Harry checked that room too, it was empty. Harry was confused; he hadn't heard the front door open so where could Snape be. On his way towards the stairs Harry noticed his bedroom door was cracked open.

Harry could have sworn he closed it when he left for the ministry that morning. He had every intention of pulling the door closed and going to ask Malfoy if he knew where Snape had gone. But he halted in his tracks when he saw a large figure cloaked in black through the crack. His breath hitched in his throat and heart rate sped up. He immediately calmed when the figure turned a bit and he could see a face. It was just Snape. But the older man had tears streaking down his face.

Harry couldn't help but wonder. Why is Snape crying in my bedroom? But then realization crashed down onto his shoulders. Harry had chosen to stay in his old nursery; he made it a bit larger than it had been nineteen years ago and added a bathroom onto it. He couldn't even imagine the memories that were going through Snape's mind, and he honestly didn't want to.

Harry took a step forward and pushed the door open a bit. Snape turned immediately at the sound of the creaking door, quickly wiping his eyes on his sleeve. Harry didn't dare take a step forward. "Dinner is done if you're hungry."

The only reply he got was a nod from the older man. Snape made to walk out of the door past Harry but before he could get any further than the doorway Harry grabbed his bicep. Snape froze on the spot, not even letting out a breath until Harry forced him to turn around. Face to face with Harry the Gryffindor could see the sneer on Snape's face. No doubt when his mouth opened to speak he would say something that would restore his pride; he had been caught crying by Harry Potter, it had to have taken a heavy blow.

But harry stopped him in his tracks when he grabbed onto Snape's hand and held it out. Before the Slytherins could even ask what he was doing Harry pressed Snape's wand into his hand before letting go. Snape hadn't reacted like Draco; instead the older man wrapped his wand up in a tight fist as if it would disappear if he didn't. He quickly pocketed it and nodded to Harry in thanks before making his way to the kitchen. Harry shook his head, his eyes focused on his old potions master's back. Seconds later he followed. Dinner with the Slytherins actually sounded appeasing for once.


End file.
